


Capsule corps Crew

by lovemuppet



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, Mostly Drabbles, Multi, capsule corps, just for fun, office romances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuppet/pseuds/lovemuppet
Summary: Day to day lives of some of the employees of capsule corps





	1. A Brief Prologue

The coffee machine was broken.

Well, more broken.

The "Coffee Ready" light had gone out a few months ago and many of the capsule corp. employees had suspected there might be a crack somewhere even though no one could find it. Dorei in legal once spent almost thirty minutes looking with the novelty magnifying glass her son had bought her for Christmas. Onlookers watched her in silence, sipping coffee that tasted more and more like peanuts every day and wondering if there might finally come a day where they wouldn't feel obligated to mop up the small brown puddles of coffee on the formica with stray coffee filters or scratchy brown paper towels. When Dorei set down her magnifying glass and picked up her "Best. Lawyer. Ever" mug, her audience sighed right along with her. But now it was undoubtedly beyond repair.

Capsule corp. was witness to an extinction event.

The receptionists huddled around it early that morning, frantic to coax even the most meager cold or grainy rations of coffee to bring back to the front desks. Back to where the people would be calling them, yelling into the receivers. Still more people would come in clouds of different aftershaves and perfumes, leaving their fingerprints as business cards on the granite of the front desk and walk out. Their expensive shoes scuffed the waxed floors. Each less and less special face insisted that they were more and more important. It was too much to take without a full cup of the dark stuff.

Moji from the mail room snickered as she put her lunch in the fridge to keep from spoiling. The mail room was a stuffy glorified closet on the third floor with three full time employees. Moji's new year's resolution last year was to give up caffeine. Joy from HR suggested she might have a bit of a sensitivity to it, but that was just Joy's way of telling someone they were high strung. Moji took it to heart and had so far been without even a Hetap. Cutting out caffeine did wonders for her agitation but didn't do anything to ingratiate herself with the rest of the office. Most of them found her smug independence annoying especially when we were reminded of it every other day for a year and a half. But it was Moji who suggested that the coffee pot be taken down to Research, Development and Assembly if they wanted it fixed so badly.

The office nominated Siago to trek down to the lower levels of the main building. He took up the task with no small amount of gravity. The group at RD&A were a pretty intimidating group. The best mechanics, engineers, doctors and scientists gathered together in those basements to crank out some of the very products that blew all of their competitors out of the water. They worked directly under Doctor Brief. Going to them was a desperate, last ditch attempt to keep to the budget. But if anyone could do it, it was Saigo: the office sweetheart. Who could turn down such a friendly guy?

RD&A apparently. Or they tried to. 

RD&A had one receptionist, a very unimpressed looking gentleman who sat behind stacks of invoices, packages and Schematics. "Name, Please?" he asked looking down at a sleek PDA. 

"Uh, Saigo- i just had a quick question about-"  
  
"Do you have an appointment Mr. Saigo?" The receptionist interrupted in a bored tone. Of course he didn't. He didn't think he needed one. 

"No, I-"

"Then i'm going to have to ask you to schedule one. This office is exceedingly busy. I'm sure you heard the explosion yesterday?"  He nodded. He also remembered the memo that had come from RD&A afterword. It had been a brief letter explaining that there had in fact been an explosion but that no one had died and there would be no need for an evacuation. He wondered if the receptionist in front of him wrote it. "Well we're still trying to clean up the mess. An all hands on board situation really." The receptionist sniffed and glanced briefly at the coffee maker. "Is that why  _they've_ sent you? to get that fixed?" 

Thinking about what might have caused the explosion from the day before, Saigo had almost forgot why he had come down here in the first place. "Oh! Yeah. They did." 

"Cheap asses." The receptionist said scornfully. "Everything is 'Budgets' with them. Here, give it here and write down your ID. I'll see if I can't get someone to look at it for you."

The door to the labs opened up and a voice shouted through the noise of metal and machines "Hasami! Did that part come in?"

The receptionist, Hasami apparently, checked his PDA. "No." He shouted. 

"what? Wait." A tall, scowling red headed woman in a jumpsuit stepped into the room, closing the door to the noise. "what was that?"

"I said no, they haven't delivered it yet."

"But we needed that part  _a week ago._. The damn thing wouldn't have exploded if we had had a spare-"

"It wouldn't have blown up if someone would have given us time to fix it in the first place, instead of demanding more equipment." Hasami said petulantly.

The woman smirked, undoing a bit of the zipper of her jumpsuit to let the air conditioned air in. She was much paler under the jumpsuit and Saigo noticed that her face was sported smears of grease and dirt. " _You_ try telling him that. Dr. Briefs spent most of the week working on things to keep him busy. If Ms. Bulma hadn't pitched a fit, and dragged him back to the GR we'd still be making bots." 

Hasami shot her a withering look "Making bots is your  _Job_ , Rura." 

The woman, Rura, canted to one side. Pulling out her ponytail and plaiting her hair she conceded. "only part of my job. 'm used to working the big stuff."

"like the GR?" Hasami asked pointedly. Rura said nothing but looked at Saigo. He shifted under her dark-eyed gaze and tried to send a disarming smile.

"who's that?"

"Office boy.  _They_ need their coffee maker fixed. Sent a pretty one." 

"Give it here." she ordered. 

"I thought you were back to 'working the big stuff'?"

Rura rolled her eyes and took the coffee maker from Saigo. She was only a little shorter than he was, and fitted the heavy appliance under just one of her arms easily.  She looked him square in the eye and said sternly, "I can get it back to you tomorrow. Now get back to your cubicle, you."

He chuckled and thanked her sincerely before strolling out of the room. 

"I saw that."  
"saw what?"  
"you were looking."  
"ew, gross. He's a pencil pusher." Rura opened the door back to the workroom and shouted from the stairs. "GOOD NEWS GUYS! THE BRATS IN THE OFFICE FINALLY BROKE THEIR COFFEE MAKER! WE'RE GETTIN' A NEW ONE!"

They celebrated in RD&A, they were now in possession of a broken coffee maker. Trade it out for the one in their break room and they could order a new one for themselves. They were not afraid of budgets.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

In RD&A there was hardly such a thing as "downtime", especially since Ms. Bulma returned to capsule corp. Her friends, "the Z-fighters" inspired new, much more interesting projects and the department was more than happy to pass along the more mundane designs to the major factories off site. This move launched the whole of Capsule Corp, and by extension West City, decades into the future. The senior members of the department took great delight in the current frustration of their junior co-workers as the broken battle bots cluttered their workspaces. The younguns had been spoiled with free range exploration and deserved a few months of tedious assembly work. At least until the deadline for Phase: Android passed anyway.  

Rura was one of the lucky few whose work on the original assembly of the spaceship known as the Gravitation Room, mercifully called her away from the battle bots. The Gravitation room was, in her opinion, one of the greatest designs of Dr. Briefs. The overall construction was a modern marvel. A full sized training room with the ability to not only take its occupants off planet, but to simulate hundreds of times earth's gravity. The applications of the G.R. for colonization on other planets were breathtaking in number. And Rura was more than proud to be a part of the project, it's recent destruction was a great blow to her pride as mechanic, extraterrestrial brutes with plasmaotic abilities notwithstanding.  They would just have to do better. Just like the battle bots, the next G.R. needed to and would be far superior. Or at the very least sturdier.  Rura feared that the next G.R. wouldn't be very innovative without the help of Dr. Brief or Ms. Bulma.  She knew how to make the existing structures stronger but any improvements would take a genius. And with Dr. Brief and Ms. Bulma spending most of their time in the med bay upstairs with "The Great Destroyer" anything mindblowing would have to wait.  

The lull in invoices were a welcome respite for the departments only official receptionist, although you couldn’t tell by watching the overworked  (but widely appreciated) brunette. Hasami muttered to himself from the mechanics inbox wall. Spare computers and Spare time were so scarce in RD&A that unless you were at one most of the day, like the scientists and programmers were, your emails tended to go unread and unanswered. Luckily Hasami was his own sort of miracle as the department receptionist that he took the time to print memos and send emails for the grateful grease monkeys. "There's another email from that pencil pusher, Rura."  

Rura tore herself away from an open electrical panel on the G.R. Mach II. "Really? What's this? Number Four? You'd think he'd get bored by now." It wasn't very often Rura got emails. The way the RD&A was set up, it wasn't hard to find whoever it was you were looking for. It was a five story subterranean complex built much like a giant medical auditorium. Along the walls were private workstations for the scientists and researchers along the eastern and westerly curves of the building and larger rooms for biological and chemical research along the northern and southern curves. The rooms were joined by catwalks that overlooked the main floor with stairwells punctuating the quarter points of the circular building. Any of the Egghead could theoretically yell down into the "Pit". If the noise in the pit was too loud most anyone could be paged by a work bot or, more immediately Hasami could be dispatched to them directly. RD&A was on a different server from the offices in an attempt to keep their secrets more in house. Since Rura was not really anyone of consequence to the people in the offices, the few correspondences that were made to her were settled by the second or third email. Those emails were purely work related. These were mostly gossip.  

"Well? What's it say?" Hasami asked as Rura scanned the letter.  

"Com'mon, like you didn't read it." She admonished. Hasami looked scandalized. "Well it's good news at least. Well depending on how you look at it. Our 'Mr. Destroyer' has in fact woken up from his coma and his prognosis is good-" 

"But I _just_ finished my set of bots." Groaned a nearby mechanic letting his screwdriver fall onto his worktop. "You know he'll be out, like, tomorrow. And then he'll be skulking around here wanting battle bots. And he's going to be in such a pissy mood because his favorite toy is still broken-" 

“HA!" Rura flashed a triumphant smile. "Ms. Bulma is _finally_ leaving the med bay. Good. That means we'll be able to add some upgrades to the G.R." 

"You think she'll head straight over?" Asked Hasami hopefully. The longer it took to fix the G.R. the longer they would have that alien hovering underfoot. "it's been almost a full week." 

"Nah. Hope not anyway. She hasn't left the med bay since they took him over there. She should probably have a few hours to herself. I haven't been in the med bay but if it's anything like a regular hospital, she probably hasn't gotten more than a few hours of sleep since the explosion." Rura paused and then added after a moment. "I'll probably go home eat dinner and come back during the night shift and finish up here." 

"Be careful will you? You aren't as young as you used to be. Late nights make for a long week. And the night shift is nothing but a glorified cleaning crew. They're shit in crisis."  

"Calm down, _mom._ This isn't my first all nighter." She pitched her gloves toward her work space and hasami snorted as they skidded off and onto the floor, taking a screwdriver and a few washers with them. "if it makes you feel any better, I'll go home now and get in a nap." 

"Thank you. That's all I'm asking. You want me to reply to your email?"  

"sure, lemme write something down for you." Rura took a pen out from behind her ear and scribbled on a pad of paper next to the mail cubbies. Hasami continued to sort mail and the small packages while he waited.  

"That should do it I think." Rura handed him the notepad, not bothering to proofread. "Balt! I'm out!" Rura called through the noise to the Foreman. Balt waved her off with a "what the hell are you telling me for?" and she headed back up the stairs and out of the pit.  

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of Joy and Saigo i tried to name everyone after objects that you'd find in an office or lab. just to keep with the silly name theme of Dragon Ball.


End file.
